Many sports require the use of a striking implement. These include, but are not limited to baseball and softball bats (collectively “ball bats”), golf clubs, and tennis rackets. The sporting industry has engaged in much research and development to improve upon the design of the striking implement to enhance performance during play. One area of interest has been shock absorption, or transverse wave attenuation. Often, when the striking implement strikes an object, such as a ball, transverse waves propagate through the striking implement, from the point of impact, through the handle and to the hands and arms of the player holding the striking implement. As a result the player experiences a noticeable discomfort, commonly referred to as shock. In young or inexperienced players the desire to avoid shock may effect their confidence in their skill. It may even effect their performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,158 to Filice, relates to a shock attenuating hollow ball bat comprising two distinct components: a barrel and a handle. The barrel is open at a proximal tapered end for receiving the distal end of the handle. An elastomeric material is interposed between the handle and barrel at their union. As the '158 patent states, by isolating the handle from the barrel and allowing relative movement of these two components, propagation of the transverse waves to the handle and to the player is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,948 to Peng also relates to a Shock Absorbing Bat. This ball bat comprises a hollow barrel and a handle. The handle extends into the hollow barrel and is secured to the top of the inside of the barrel by means of a spring. A retaining collar and elastic ring are also used to hold the barrel and handle together firmly in place.